The present invention relates to a drilling tool.
Publication DE 197 34 094 A1 makes known a rock drill that includes a cutting element that is configured as a plate and that has at least one cutting edge defined by a cutting face and a free face. The free face is defined by a first section with a small free face angle and a second section with a larger free face angle, in order to enhance the penetration of the rock drill into the material.
The object of the present invention is to provide a drilling tool with a cutting element that, in the region of the cutting edge, is optimal for penetration of the material to be worked, and that has an overall robust design.